


Baby Fever

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: AK ficlets [12]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19503220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Deran doesn't want kids. This isn't something he's undecided on or questioning, he KNOWS he doesn't want kids.So why does watching Adrian play with his nephew stir something in him?





	Baby Fever

Craig was chattering away but if Deran was being honest, he’d tuned his brother out halfway through the drive back to his place. He’d feel bad about it but Craig didn’t need him to pay attention, he just needed someone to talk at. And that he could do.

The giggles of a happy baby cut Craig off as Deran pushed the door open. Deran exchanged a quick glance with Craig before stepping into fully into the house. They followed the giggles out to the back deck and Deran stopped short.

Adrian was sitting in an Adirondack chair holding a baby in the air over his head. He was saying something in a low tone that caused the baby to smile widely before he leaned in and blew a raspberry on the baby’s belly. Cue giggles.

And repeat.

Deran couldn’t move, he was too captivated by the sight. He hardly even noticed Craig snorting and pushing past him to sit in one of the available chairs.

It wasn’t until he heard his name that he snapped out of it and looked away from his boyfriend. Sitting in the chair next to Adrian was his sister Jess, which would make the baby her son Jack. She had turned to face Deran and was waving with the beer in her hand.

“Hey Deran,” she greeted with a smile. More a smirk really if he thought about which he did not.

“Hey Jess,” he returned as he finally got his feet to move. “I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

She shrugged. “Figured what good is a brother if you can’t force him to play Uncle for a couple hours of peace.”

Deran shrugged, not knowing anything about playing Uncle despite technically having both a niece and a nephew. She might have said something else but Deran’s focus shifted entirely to Adrian when the man let out a bright laugh.

From his new vantage point, Deran could see the bright grin on his face as he played with his nephew. Despite himself, Deran felt a smile pulling at his own lips.

Craig’s sharp laughter startled him and he turned to see his brother laughing at him. Deran raised an eyebrow but Craig just shook his head. Opposite him, Jess only just smothered a smile of her own though her grin was knowing.

Try as he might, Deran didn’t get an explanation out of either of them before they left.

“Hey,” Adrian greeted him softly with a quick kiss when the house was finally quiet. “Sorry for springing them on you. Jess didn’t say she was coming by she just kind of showed up.”

“It’s fine,” Deran assured him. He paused. “You’re really good with him.”

Adrian shrugged. “It’s easy.”

Deran looked at him, taking in the way he suddenly avoided Deran’s eyes. “You want one?”

Adrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “A kid?”

Deran shrugged but didn’t look away.

“The thought has occurred to me,” Adrian admitted slowly. “But it’s not super important. It’s not something I need.”

“But it is something you want.” Deran could read between the lines easy enough.

Adrian shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Don’t worry, though, I know you’re not a kid person. I would never ask or bring it up.”

Deran rubbed at the back of his neck to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks. “I don’t know. I think you could convince me.”

Adrian froze and turned to face him fully. “Deran, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But seeing you with Jack today-” he trailed off. “I think maybe I might want to see you like that with our kid one day.”

He looked up sheepishly to see a bright smile spread slowly across Adrian’s face. “Yeah? There were a lot of qualifiers in there.”

He closed the small gap between them and wrapped an arm around Deran’s shoulders while the other played with his hair. Deran’s hands fell to his waist as he shrgged.

“Guess that means you’ll have to convince me.”

“And how should I do that?”

“Maybe we could babysit Jack sometimes?”

“We could do that.”

Adrian’s voice was soft but happy and Deran would do anything to make him sound like that forever.


End file.
